


Mythology

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Drabble.





	Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Mythology

## Mythology

#### by cdavis

Title: Mythology  
Author: cdavis  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.net/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Drabble.

Mythology  
by cdavis 

No false modesty, fresh from the shower, the only towel he bothers with is drying his hair when he comes down the stairs for breakfast. He detours to check out my Sunday morning music. My attention is drawn from reports of death and violence to watch him sway to the ancient rhythms of the sixties. Hips move in counterpoint to shoulders and the towel is dropped, forgotten. Head thrown back, eyes closed, he loses himself. Hands, long fingers splayed, seine the air as he twirls. It is easy to believe that the universe is safe as long as Mulder dances. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cdavis 


End file.
